


花

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot
Summary: 大噶好，我是阿鸡，我来投稿辣。献给文豪@觅芾兽。





	花

**Author's Note:**

> 大噶好，我是阿鸡，我来投稿辣。
> 
> 献给文豪@觅芾兽。

_“一株植物上最美丽的部分是它的花，或许你可以说，一个生物最美丽的部分正是它的生殖器官。”_  
  
纯白的房间里阳光穿过纱幔变得柔和，他赤裸坐在桌前，嘴里噙着一朵花。他注意到你来了，或许这激发了他的表演欲，显然他并不打算停止动作。他去折花瓶里遍布荆棘的花茎，指尖被故意刺破了，他把手指吞入又拔出直到唾液连成了丝，然后吸吮起那颗无比鲜艳的血珠。他把花朵温柔地肢解，接着吃起了花，柔软的花瓣层层叠叠在口中挤压。  
  
太过单调的颜色反光后令你一阵目眩，抬眼时看到他正向门边的你走来。他不着半缕踩在柔软洁白的地毯上，恍然如伊甸园圣洁的神子引诱摘下爱欲炽盛的果实。他对你张开嘴，嚼碎的花瓣就重新在深红的口腔里绽放。你才要把头凑过去，他便猛地捧住你的脸把它们都喂给你，丝绸一般的碎屑和着唾液咽了下去。再吻上玫瑰一般的双唇时，他的舌尖还残留着芳香的余温。  
  
你摸到他的下体，猜测着半勃的阴茎是已经发泄过还是尚未兴奋。这令你感到不安：你那么喜欢他，却从来不知道他的心思。而他似乎笃定了自己是你最珍爱的花，他知道只要他的脸还娇嫩，你自己就会凑上去拥吻那副身躯。或许你的确不善于在爱人面前隐藏情绪，他盯着你，把头搭在你肩上咯咯笑了，“我除了你，还有谁呀？”  
  
你觉得自己的力道并不大，可对他来说显然过头了。过薄的皮肤立刻被掐出了红印——痕迹一般在他身上都消除得很慢，事实上深浅不一的红色从他的脖颈一直蔓延到大腿根。全都是你亲自标下的印记，对此你很满意。他跌坐在双人床蓬松的被子上，你啃啮他的乳首，在腰侧种下一个漂亮的吻痕。他开始颤抖着轻轻叫了，正如含羞的蕨类对你舒展开深处的幼芽。  
  
你把手指伸进去，从他的肛门里拽出来一具小鸟尸体。他狡黠地对你眨了眨眼。蜂鸟蓝绿色的羽毛闪闪发亮，可它看起来糟透了，翅膀折断，并不防水的羽毛湿淋淋的乱成一团贴在细小的身体上。“据说蜂鸟扇动翅膀的频率是一秒500下，” 你戏谑地开口，“比跳蛋好用吧？” 他的阴茎在你把蜂鸟抽离的那一瞬就完全充血了，潮红的脸和加重的呼吸说它们都不如你。  
  
你将舌尖抵进他不断张合的后穴，像一个小泵重复在肠肉之间制造短暂的真空，试图模仿蜂鸟把花蜜吸食至口中。他发热的手指插入你的头发，大腿内侧的肌肉因用力而痉挛，肛门剧烈收缩之后喷出一大股液体。你如数吞下，借着剩余的湿润将他整个股沟都舔得发亮。他翘起的阴茎摇晃着渗出汁水，访花者的馈赠已经成熟，你舔舐它的根部和睾丸宛如啜饮花的蜜腺。  
  
鼻腔里充斥着甜腻和芳香，你在想象他是怎样绞紧双腿使肠道密闭，让会飞的鸟溺死在分泌出的体液里。他先一步直起身子跨坐在你胀得生疼的胯下，纤细的手臂紧紧环绕你的脖颈。阳光被震成细碎的光斑，云一样的床随着他的喘息在摇。  
“像蜂鸟为花授粉那样让我受孕吧，” 他轻声催促道，“趁我还在世，用力些，别等到昼夜流转把花也风干。”  
  
你抱紧他。  
_世间最动人的鲜花早已枯萎，而你是我的永生花。_

 

TBC，后续补完中

 


End file.
